


His Sacrifice

by FANGODDESS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANGODDESS/pseuds/FANGODDESS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles would do anything for Derek, no matter what the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You don’t trust me I don’t trust you got it” sputtered Derek  
“ Derek you’ve got to trust me if you want to live, okay” Stiles said as he started moving to put Derek on top of him so he went under ,”I’m sorry Derek but it’s the only way I’m to tired” said Stiles as he held his breath and put Derek on top of him  
“STILES NO, NO STILES STOP” cried Derek panic seeping into his voice trying to get him but the poison still in his system  
He felt the last of the bubbles flow onto his back “Stiles please no STILES” cried Derek he saw the Kanima trying to get them he started growling trying to move  
He saw Scott out of the corner of his eyes as they started to bleed red “Scott avoid the claws there poison” screamed Derek  
“Stiles please hold on Scotts here” Derek said “I love you, you can’t leave me you're my mate” mumbled Derek “you cant leave me you cant.”  
A horrible hissing sound reached his hears as he saw the Kanima slither away “ SCOTT help him please “ cried Derek sorrow reaching his voice as he saw Scott dive into the water  
He felt his claws and fangs growing out as he got control of his body he started shaking with anger that he couldn’t help stiles he started to swim towards Scott and stiles when he saw them on the deck  
“STILES you idiot “he cried as he saw he wasn’t breathing he lean in to give him CPR to try to keep him alive harder and harder he pushed trying to save him.  
“Stiles please I love you you’re my mate I need you” he cried when he realized he wasn’t coming back  
“He was supposed to love me not leave me “as he felt his heart stop with pain “I can’t live without you Stiles come back to me my love” he said with sorrow  
“I’m sorry to do this to you but you can’t leave me Stiles” he said as he bite stiles neck he felt his pulse come back he felt his heart start again but it filled with panic as he heard Stiles scream in pain “DEREK”  
“I’m sorry stiles you were dying I couldn’t let you die” cried derek “I know you don’t want to be like me but I couldn’t lose you” he said as he started crying  
“It’s okay Derek I know I love you I hope you know that now ” stiles said shyly looking up slowly  
“ you have no idea how long ive been waiting for you to say that” said Derek with relief filling his voice


	2. The Moon

“What the hell” screamed Scott?  
“Um…well stiles is now a werewolf and hopefully my mate” Derek said unsurely  
“Seriously you think I would believe he's your mate come on” yelled Scott   
“How could you say that Derek we’re werewolves not fricken wolves”, screamed Scott. “Scott SCOTT shut up”, yelled stiles “I’ve researched and looked up mates so many times Scott its real it all real”. Stiles whispered while hanging onto Derek for dear life. His eyes flickering from gold to whiskey colored as he tried to control he shift. The full moon was tonight and he was a newborn. “Derek, please it hurts “stiles whimpered in pain.” I know stiles I know just hang on “Whispered derek. “What’s wrong with him Derek, DEREK what’s wrong,” screamed Scott. “He’s turning Scott it’s the full moon, we have control he doesn’t he doesn’t have an anchor yet”, said Derek. Derek looks around for the kanima, and sees that it’s clear and picks stiles up, bridal style, in his arms and holds onto him with a tight grip. Derek heads toward the double doors. “Scott come on we have to get him to Deaton’s”, he said in a pleading voice. As Derek walked faster Stiles whimpered and clawed at Derek with tears running down his face when he saw the blood. “Sorry sorry “stiles cried as he nudged and licked at the blood.”Shhh its ok sti its ok” Derek said in his ear as he rubbed his face against his hair. When they got out the doors the jeep was waiting for them he breathed relief when he saw the keys in the ignition. Stiles whined when Derek set him down in the passenger seat ”noo…’rek please…” stiles mumbled as Derek closed the door. “This shouldn’t have happened to you, least of all” whispered Derek. He ran to the driver’s side and started the jeep. Halfway there Derek started smelling stiles’ blood, he hit the brakes, as he looked over to stiles he saw him scratching himself to try to control the shift. “NO NO NO STILES NO”, screamed Derek and pulled his hands away. Stiles grabbed his arm and started squeezing and rubbing his head under his arm. “I know baby I know we’ll be there soon I promise baby I promise baby” whispered Derek. He hit the gas driving with one hand making sure never to stop touching stiles it kept him calm Derek realized, he smiled. “Stiles we’re here I’m going to come and get you from the other side ok its ok stiles” Derek said when stiles looked at him and whimpered as he opened his door. He ran to stiles side, it took seconds but when he opened the door stiles just jumped on him and stuck his face in Derek’s neck and calmed down. He picked stiles up and smiled when he curled up in his arms but stopped when he heard him growling and feeling the full force of the full moon. Derek ran to the vet’s doors and kicked them open.  
Cliff Hanger  
Sorry readers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love comments R&R no fire pleasee


	3. Helplessness

• Deaton ran to the waiting room to see what the commotion was, “Derek, what’s going”, Deaton asked when he saw Derek holding Stiles.” I had to turn him Deaton I had to I couldn’t lose him I couldn’t” Derek whimpered as he dropped to his knees. Derek held stiles close to his chest as he whined and whimpered in pain trying to control the shift. “Its ok Stiles just a little longer hold on Deaton’s going to help us right “Derek looked at Deaton with begging eyes. “Bring him back here “Deaton said in his usual calm voice,” Put him on the table. Derek set Stiles down as gently as he could without letting go completely.” Derek you’re going to have to let go for what I’m about to do” Deaton said, as Derek unconsciously tighten his grip on Stiles.” What are you going to do Deaton” Derek asked hesaintly” Derek I have to strap him down he can’t control the shift, not tonight” Deaton said in a steady voice. Derek let him go and tried to ignore Stiles’ pleas for him to come back as Deaton strapped him down. Soon he started screaming as he felt the chains were coated in wolvesbane.” You can come back now Derek”, Deaton said. Derek rushed over as it took less than a second.” Shhh shhh Sti its ok I’m here I’m here” Derek whispered in his ear,” I know it hurts I know” Derek said as he started leaching away the pain.it hurt a thousand times more than anything he had ever experienced in his life. He didn’t stop until Stiles passed out from the pain.” WHY DID YOU DO THAT” Derek screamed,” You put him in so much pain why did you do that” Derek asked? “Derek you know I would never intentionally put him in pain, it was the only way to control the shift and let him sleep” Deaton explained. Derek frowned but accepted the answer as he looked down at Stiles. He let the tears stream down his face as he thought of the pain he put stiles through, he still smelled the chlorine and the blood from Stiles’ wound. Derek hated the fact that he took away Stiles choice for the bite, how he took away stiles life that he hasn’t lived yet. Derek pushed another metal table next to Stiles saying he’ll clean up the mess. Derek washed to blood and tears from stiles and took off his bloody shirt, and replaced it with his own he smiled as he as he saw the way Stiles curled into the shirt and relaxed even more. Derek climbed onto the metal table with Stiles and curled around him; he only awoke barely when Deaton came in around midnight and put a blanket on them. The next time they woke up Stiles was waking up and pulling at the chains Derek undid the chains and rubbed stiles sore wrists.” Hey, Sti come on wake up baby wake up its time to get Deaton to check you out” Derek whispered into his hair.” 5 more minutes ‘rek ‘m tired” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love comments R&R no fire please  
> j.luis these are all for you


	4. Better

“Come on Sti you know you have to get up” Derek said while smiling down at him.” Oh... good to see you two awake” Deaton said as he walked into the exam room. “Derek if you don’t mind I have to check out stiles make sure he’s ok” Deaton said as he tried to convince Derek to let stiles go. Stiles, now fully awake, pushed Derek back so he could stretch” Come on sourwolf let me up big guy”, stiles said. Derek finally gave up and jumped off the metal table he was on after stiles kissed his check but still stayed close enough to rub shoulders with him.” Ok now Stiles I’m going to take your temperature, check your blood pressure and all the other stuff ok” Deaton asked stiles? “Ok yea cool go ahead don’t mind Growly Mcgrowler over here” Stiles said with a smirk. Stiles kept his hand intertwined with Derek’s the whole time squeezing to reassure him. “Well Stiles it seems like you’re completely healthy aside from the new werewolf powers” Deaton said in a steady voice. Stiles stopped smiling then, like he forgot what happened last night.” Oh…yea It wasn’t a dream was it,” Stiles asked derek with his head down?” Stiles I’m so sorry I know this isn’t what you wanted” Derek said in a small scared voice. “Well I’ll leave you two alone to talk” Deaton interrupted as he walked out.” I couldn’t lose you I couldn’t I’m so sorry Sti, this shouldn’t have happened I shouldn’t of had to do that to you” Derek said, pleading.” Shhh Der it’s ok, it’s ok I promise I know I didn’t want this but I’ll be ok sure I’ll have to get used to the powers but I won’t get hurt as bad anymore I’ll be strong like you” Stiles said with a smile, while looking up with at Derek. “Stiles, how can you say that I ruined your life by giving you this curse” Derek yelled,” How can you forgive me that easily HOW?” He questioned. “I can forgive you that easy derek”, Stiles said in a calm voice” because this bite is a gift it makes me better, healthier I didn’t change I’m just different now, it’s because I love you” he said. Derek didn’t know what to do he just started crying, bawling in Stiles’ arms.” DEREK DEREK what’s wrong what’d I do, baby talk to me” Stiles said when Derek kept crying.” I’m ok, ii promise I’m ok I just didn’t know how to respond to that, I’m sorry I freaked you out”, Derek said while drying his eyes and a small smile on his face.” Come on Derek, clean bill of health let’s get out of here” Stiles said while jumping off the metal table, he grabbed Derek’s hand and pulled him out the door. As Stiles opened the door to the baby blue jeep and immediately threw up when he smelled and saw the blood.” DEREK WHAT HAPPENED TO MY JEEP”, Stiles screamed as he spun around to face him.” Stiles Sti calm down it’s your blood, yours, you were trying to control the shift it was an accident” Derek whispered” I’m sorry I couldn’t stop you I’m so so sorry”. “Ohh Derek it’s ok, it’s not your fault I know what it’s like I’ve seen Scott on his first full moon,” Stiles said while calming Derek down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments R&R no fire pleasee


	5. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely UNEDITED it was a spur-of-the-moment so no flames no fire enjoy if you wish or don't

I'm sorry Derek I didn't mean to scare you I swear I didn't know what I was doing. Derek look at styles with something that looks close to exasperation comma I know Stiles and no it was not your fault you couldn't control yourself you were just turned it's not your fault nothing that ever happens during that time could be. Stiles Smiles brightly at Derek he runs his hand through his hair and thinks he's probably get his hair buzzed again. Derek reaches his hand up and runs his thumb over Stiles is bottom lip. Stiles looks up at Derek through his lashes so do you know how to get blood out of leather seats style says with a smirk Derek laugh a full belly laugh that Stiles never heard before but can't wait until he gets to hear it again. Derek caresses Stiles cheek with a smile that shows is bunny teeth. You scared me Stiles I didn't know what to do you were screaming you were in so much pain and you won't let me touch you because you didn't want to hurt me Derek says with tears in his eyes. I just drove faster and faster to get you here you just kept saying you love me and that you weren't going to hurt me to not touch you so that I will be safe and I've never felt more loved in my entire life but I've also never felt so scared Derek says as he pulls Stiles is face towards his to rest his forehead against Stiles. Stiles reaches up and put his hand on the back of Derek neck you were so brave and I am so proud that you listen and that I didn't hurt you I don't think I could have lived with the guilt knowing that I had hurt the man that I've loved for as long as I've known him Stiles presses his cheek against Derrick's and pulls him closer.


	6. Reassuring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is completely UNEDITED I don't know why but I'm very bad at editing so I'm just giving up if you don't want to read it fine if you want to if you want to buy it for me and edit it for me let me know no flames no fire   
> ♡♡♡♡♡!!!!enjoy everybody!!!♡♡♡♡♡

Derek look at styles with complete adoration God how are you mine he said within exasperated smile. Derek pulled Styles toward him so that he was sitting in his lap his arms around Styles ways Stiles head resting on his shoulder. Are you okay Derek ask he hurt his heart start pounding. What's my dad going to say he doesn't even know about werewolves now that his son is one I don't even I can't I can't lose my dad Barrick he's all I have left style says with panic lacing in his voice. Stiles wringing his hands in his lap biting his lip it'll be okay I promise you're mine and I'm never going to leave you Derek says as he holds Styles cheek in his hand. Derek looks at styles and says with a soothing tone will talk together we'll show them that there's nothing to be afraid of you're still a son and he will always love you he'll be scared and he'll be shocked but I promise you you won't lose him and you'll never lose me no matter what happens. You really think it would be okay the hill still be my dad he won't leave me style says hooking up at Derek with hope in his eyes. We can go talk to him tomorrow I just want to keep you here so you can process the transition take some time to just get used to all the new senses Derek says I promise everything will be ok. Derek X Stiles up in his arms carrying Bridal style across the law tortoise bed that's in the middle of the room. Staff speaks up from Derek's arms you know I've always thought it was weird that your bed was like in the middle of room is it like a centerpiece style says with a sarcastic tone. Derrick is this full body laugh and has a smile that shows bunny teeth in Styles just can't look away he wants to see that all the time he wants to see that forever doesn't one that smile never leave. Derek set Styles down on the bed styles of sup with panic in his eyes Derek I'm not ready you know that you know what I mean I'm I'm I'm really Derek Chism no we're not going to do that we're just going to sleep in tomorrow when we get up it'll be a new day and we'll go see your dad I promise will tell him the truth about everything werewolf Panama's the truth about my family okay Derek says in a palcating tone. Derek stands up from where he knelt in front of styles rocks around to the other side of the bed and he strips out of his jeans and Henley so he's only wearing skin-tight boxers you lift up the covers and crawls under them you going to join me says Derek with a slight smirk on his face. Style smiles and left of the covers he moves so that he's laying half on and half off Derek's chest I love you you know that right style says shyly looking up from under his eyebrows Derek looks down Adam with an unreadable expression on his face yeah I do know that God do I love you too he means down and kisses styles forehead get some sleep we're going to need it for tomorrow night styles dream of me would you Derek says.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its bad im trying R&R I love comments no fire please


End file.
